Future Mining: Part 2
'''Future Mining '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Cast * Robert Jacob * Terrence Jacob * Tyler Jacob * Duke * Rock Monsters Synopsis Robert Jacob and Duke are mining for energy crystals, and encounter one. However, Robert spots a larger Crystal, which he takes. This awakens the Crystal King, the largest rock monster. Robert gets a drill, and approaches the Crystal King. Duke is grabbed by the rock monster and thrown into his spiky stone armor. Duke is about to be eaten by the monster's yellow crystal teeth, but he throws dynamite into it's mouth, blowing it up. Robert approaches the rock monster corpse and drills off some yellow crystals to use as an energy source. Robert boards the Rock Wrecker, a Future Mining vehicle with multiple spinning saw blades slicing through every obstacle he encounters. However, he encounters his first large Rock Monster besides the Crystal King, Geo. Geo is a giant yellow monster who throws rocks at the Rock Wrecker. Robert uses a net launcher on the giant yellow rock monster, which is caught in the net. Robert then uses the dynamite launcher, and launches dynamite at Geo. Geo survives the blast, so Robert charges the Wrekcer into Geo, chopping off Geo's arms and crystals with the saws. Robert dismounts the vehicle and collects the two crystals chopped off of Geo after he died. Robert drives away, and uses the coffee maker to make himself a mug of coffee. Duke and Robert team up again and use the Cave Crusher to grind through granite using the spinning front blades. More granite falls down, so they use a flamethrower and a drill station. Rock Monsters attack, and Robert launches saw blades at them. However, a new enemy approaches, they ready their weapons. The new enemy is Tremorox, an enlarged Melt-Rocks. Tremorox attacks the Cave Crusher, and Robert launches blades at the Tremorx, chopping it's right arm off. Duke gets a harpoon, and harpoons a crystal off of Tremorx's head. Robert dual wields a shovel and a pickaxe, and chops off two crystals from Tremorox's head again. Duke throws dynamite into Tremorox's hand, who attempts to throw it back, but is not quick enough and the dynamite blows his other arm off. Tremorox dies from mutilation, and Duke and Robert continue collecting red crystals with the Cave Crusher. Duke reveals to Robert that Future Mining built a massive underground mining station. In the Underground Mining Station, precious cargo is transported across Lava rivers. Rock Monsters threaten, but Duke spots them with a huge searchlight, then Robert drives them away with a dynamite hurler. A generic miner is driving a crystal collection chute around, and then a yellow rock throwing rock monster throws him at the Underground Mining Station. The generic miner then unloads the crystals from the mining truck. The crystals go in a bucket dump, and are zip lined to the other tower. The miner then uses the crystal chute to load carrots, but them on the chute, and puts it upside down, stunning the Geo with the carrots. Robert then uses the dynamite hurler on it, blowing two crystals and an arm off of Geo. Duke then points the giant spotlight at Geo, sucking his soul out. At the Titanium Command Rig, Duke meets up with Terrence and Tyler. Duke spots a Tremorox and a Glacier, and transforms the mech into mobile mode, and drives away from the giant red rock throwing monster. The red rock throwing monster throws the blue rock monster at the Titanium Command Rig, and promptly lands in a cage. The trio go to the capture and analysis area and learn of the Glacier. The Tremorox continues throwing rocks, so they drive into him with the drill, and turn it stationary, and then back, causing him to be sent flying, crashing into the cage with Glacier, killing both of them. Despite their deaths, the capture and analysis area still recognizes it as a Tremorox, and they learn about him, too. Robert tells them he cloned the massive rolling vehicle/mine platform and the Underground Mining Station, so that they can take the clones apart and make more awesome stuff. Robert also says he cloned the massive underground mining station twice, just in case they want to make even more. They end up making a Rubble Rescue Rover and a Rock Watchman out of the UMS clones, and a Blast Roller out of the TCR clone, and continue mining. Allusions * Undertale: The music that plays whenever the Geo and Tremorox rock monsters are fought is "Oh! Dungeon!". Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Future Mining